What the?
by AkuRokuSmutHead
Summary: What happens when three best friends get together, but are unusually hyper? akurokudemyx
1. Chapter 1

**Not my first story (i used to have another account but it got deleted) but my first three way...**

Waiting for Roxas to emerge from the shower, Demyx and myself were sitting in the slightly cramped room Roxas called his own.

"Axel… do you like Roxas?" Demyx asked, rather unexpectedly. I looked up, startled that Demyx would ask that.

"Huh? No way, Dem. I know you and Rox are exes, I'm not going to date your ex." I assured the mulhawked boy. At least, I thought I'd assured. Demyx was the type of person I could never really tell what he was thinking.

For some reason, my friends like to think I'm the kinky one of our group. For some reason, my friends always seemed to leave sexual items with me. For example, one of my friends had recently left behind their vibrator. Why it was at his house, among other things that Xiggy often brought with him to my place, mystified me as to why he had brought them. And it probably doesn't help that I like to bite people. Anyways, tonight, upon request from Demyx, I had brought my personal pair of bright red, fluffy handcuffs. I had no idea as to _why _Demyx had insisted I brought the cuffs, but I could never say no to the hyper kid anyways.

Demyx was the wild card of the group. Even though he and I are best friends, and even though he and I can say exactly the same thing at the exact same time, I've never able to really get a read on him. I'm never able to tell exactly what he's thinking. It's kind of annoying actually. What's funny is that he likes to bite people too… yeah people don't like hanging out with us.

Then there's Roxas. Honestly, I just met the kid like two months ago. This is the third time I've hung out with him? He's Demyx and I's biting-toy. He's really cool and all… well I'm lying. He's sexy as fuck, and I'm not gonna lie. I'm into the kid. But he likes Dem. And I'm not doing that to my best friend… even though I think he's been trying to set me up with Roxas, to get my mind off of him.

Roxas came back into the room, shaking me from my thoughts. He was shirtless, and I stared from out of the corner of my eye.

"_Damn he has a nice body. A little skinny, but then again that just makes him sexier."_ I thought to myself, and bit my lip. Thankfully, my long red hair hid it so neither of the other two would see.

As soon as Demyx noticed Roxas come back into the room, he pounced on the boy, clinging to his feet.

"Gee, I don't even get back in here and you're all over me!" Roxas joked, and hobbled over to the dresser to set down his clothes.

"Sowwy," Demyx giggled, and bit his ankle. Seeing that our biting toy was open for service, I launched myself at his kneecaps. Roxas glared down at me, and warned me not to go any higher again. Deciding to tease him, I asked why that was again.

"I've told you before, I am a masochist! I like pain and when you bite areas like -."he was cut off by his own gasp as I latched onto his upper thigh, and smacked me lightly on the head to make me let go. "That," he continued, "It hurts, and I make funny noises!"

I laughed, and reattached my teeth to his muscular calf. Demyx laughed outright, and bit the backs of Roxas's knees, causing him to fall in between us.

"Um… hi?" Demyx giggled, and tried to bite Roxas's stomach. When Roxas squealed, trying to get away, I glanced up, arching an eyebrow. Seeing my look, Demyx answered the unasked question.

"He really likes his stomach being bitten on his stomach," Demyx smirked, glancing at Roxas's astonished expression.

"I- wait- what?!-." Roxas cried, and covered his stomach protectively. Demyx grinned, and attacked his ears. I stared in amused confusion at the pair of them.

"_Uh… I thought they'd broken up- hey im being bitten!" _I thought to myself, and bit the person who was biting me; ironically, it was Roxas.

"Alright.. we need to sit down _comfortably…"_ Demyx muttered, and shoved Roxas towards the bed. He looked at me.

"Hey Axel, where are your handcuffs? "he queried, and I caught on instantly. Hey, I may not be the kind of person to hit on someone who I've technically just met… but what the hell, I'm young and hormonal. I grabbed the cuffs and secured them on Roxas's wrists, amid his meek and feeble protests.

"Would you really let him do that if you didn't secretly want it?" Demyx purred, and nibbled on Roxas's ear. Demyx was sitting against the wall on Roxas's bed, with Roxas between his legs and the handcuffs in his lap. I settled between Roxas's thighs.

"No… but… no don't bite my stomach!" he cried as I lunged for his stomach. I glanced up at his cerulean eyes smirking. He looked uncertain, but he did look like he wanted it. So, when Demyx distracted him by biting his neck, I placed a kiss on the tender flesh I had just bitten. When Roxas realised what I was doing, he squeezed his thighs together in attempt to stop me, but once I had latched on, he relaxed a little. When I finally came up for a breath of air, I saw Demyx nibbling Roxas's ear, and I smirked as I watched the helpless expression on Roxas's face. When Demyx released Roxas, Roxas sighed.

"At least you two aren't in each other's spots…" he trailed off, then his eyes widened when he saw Demyx and I exchange looks.

"No, no, no don-." He tried to protest as Demyx and I switched places swiftly and quietly. Once I was in place, I immediately placed Roxas's arms behind my head. I wrapped my arms around his bare waist and took his ear into my mouth. He let out a soft sigh, and let his head loll back against my chest. When Demyx knelt between his thighs, he lifted his head with a jerk, protesting quickly. Demyx pushed him back against my chest, and looked him in the eye.

"Roxas, you know I won't do anything if you say no. Axel on the other hand, im not sure about. But is it a yes (at this, I trailed my tongue around the restrained boy's ear) or no?" he smirked, surveying the situation. I secretly hoped that Roxas would say yes.

"I… I don't know.." he mumbled, and sighed again as I nibbled his neck lightly. When he opened his eyes again, Demyx asked the question again.

"Yes… or no?" When Roxas said yes, Demyx grinned in the sexiest grin I've ever seen. Then he settled himself to his task. I watched for a moment, as did Roxas, and then I glanced at Roxas. He was beautiful. His head was tilted forward with his eyes covered by his sleek blond hair, and I moved the offending hair, kissing his jawline. I worked my kisses, nibbles, and bites all along his neck and ears, licking and tasting the new experience of this sexy blond. When I looked down, I found myself aroused by seeing Demyx biting and sucking on Roxas's flesh. I kissed the nape of Roxas's neck, and worked the other side of his neck and his other ear briefly before I was at his jaw line again. I used my left hand to turn his head towards mine, and before I knew it, I was kissing him.

He tasted like… oh hell, I don't even know. It was the taste of pure guy, mixed with a little bit of toothpaste. He tried to fight me for dominance in that kiss, but I made him accept my tongue in his mouth.

"Fuck that's hot!" came an exclamation from below us. I opened my eyes briefly, seeing the star struck expression on Demyx's face. I smirked, and closed my eyes again. When I released Roxas's mouth, he sighed, louder, and I went back to nibbling his neck. I latched on to a piece of skin just below his left ear, and the sigh he released was one I knew I would continue to hear for the next week or so.

Demyx shifted position, grabbing hold of my legs while he did so. I bit harder on Roxas's neck, and heard him moan lightly. What Demyx didn't know was that he'd brushed his hand against my aching hard-on. This in turn made me clamp down harder on Roxas. I felt Roxas groping around the back of my head, so I angled his mouth for another deep kiss. When he moaned into my mouth, I teased his tongue with my own. I pulled away, and played with the earring hanging from his ear. He sighed again, and I kissed his jaw line.

"Stop," Roxas called out breathlessly, and we both glanced at him. He looked absolutely adorable, so I planted a kiss on his cheek. Demyx propped himself on his elbows – which dug themselves into my lower legs – and stared mischievously at Roxas, who was trying to catch his breath in my arms. Demyx propped Roxas's chin up with one hand, and kissed his nose.

"What's wrong Roxy? Not enjoying yourself?" he teased, and Roxas half-ass glared at him.

"You… you know I am…" he tried, then sighed when I pressed another kiss to his neck. Demyx took the opportunity to press a quick kiss to the top of Roxas's thigh, and proceeded to kiss and nibble upon our captive's stomach. I returned to my task of nibbling and sucking on his tender neck and ears. When I circled my exploring tongue around the outer shell of his ear, he finally sat up.

"Alright, enough… I'm going to pass out…" he said, and lifted his heavy hands from behind my neck. I encircled him in my arms, and kissed the large bruise I'd left there. I looked at Demyx, who was now sitting, looking at Roxas with keen interest. Suddenly, all of our heads snapped up, and simultaneously, we each said, "what the fuck just happened?"

**Well there it is! It is a one shot but if i get reviews i may or may not make another chapter. Let me know what you think, :D **

**Thanks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Smuthead :3 **


	2. Waiting

**Hey there, people. Had one reviewer. Asked me to write another part to this. I'm a nice person apparently. Bada bing bada boom. Please review, I don't know what I'm doing wrong if you guys don't tell me. ^^**

_**Ab**__out a month had gone by, and honestly? I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. For a couple days, I couldn't get that twit Roxas and his moans out of my god damned head. He was just so damned adorable. Surprisingly, most people would think, "Hey, three best friends just fooled around, wouldn't that be awkward?" However, we all talked and shit like nothing had happened. Until, that is, the night before we went to a fair in town…._

"So what do you bitches wanna do?" I asked, smirking at the pair of blond-haired boys who were spread-eagled languorously on my bed. When the mulhawked boy looked up at me with hopeful eyes, I glared back at him; I knew what he wanted.

"_No,_ Demyx. Not until my parents are in bed, anyways," I smirked and winked, and instantly Roxas's face tinted in a blush.

"Awwww, Roxy-poo's blushing!" Demyx squealed and laughed, falling off the bed. Roxas lunged at the hysterical boy, and swatted him in the head.

"Shut up, ass," he growled, but laughed himself. I pounced over top of the pair of them, claiming my own spot on my bed. They both retaliated by shoving me to the edge of the bed, and soon it was a mix of tossed pillows, blankets, body parts, and lots of muffled exclamations. Once we were all settled, (me on the outside near the edge of the bed, Roxas in between us, and Demyx pressed tightly against the wall) we settled down and cuddled together, just talking.

We stayed like that for a good couple of hours, simply talking about simple things; upcoming cosplays, things we wanted to do. Finally, Demyx sat up on his elbow, looking at Roxas and I in a funny way.

"What?" I asked, and lifted myself off of Roxas's chest, which I'd shamelessly been cuddling.

"I was just wondering, out of you and Roxas, who'd be top… I know you're extremely dominant, but Roxas can be too…" he trailed off, watching us with keen interest. We both bolted upright, me in surprise, and Roxas in protest.

"What?!" we exclaimed, and looked at each other frantically. Demyx giggled.

"Well Roxas was saying that he bet you'd be bottom…" he trailed off when I glared at Roxas. He obviously hadn't had enough of torture, then…

"Oh really? So you want to try and top me, Roxas?" I smirked, and leaned back.

"Well, no, but, umm…." He flushed, and turned away. I looked at him in a devilish way, and smirked again.

"Go ahead. I'd pay to see you try." I said, and leaned back, tensing slightly,

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

With a loud_ sprrrrrrrrrrroing!_ From my mattress, and the sudden shift of weight, I knew he was going to pounce. When he raised up to attack, I tackled him in the abdomen, pinning him hard on the bed. I attempted to grab his hands, and succeeded; only to discover that I couldn't let go because he was digging his blunt nails into my flesh. I let out a hiss and dove for his neck. Before he could react I had a firm bit of flesh locked in my mouth, and I was sucking and nipping at it. I heard his soft moan, then grimaced as he shoved my abdomen to get me off of him. I landed on my ass, and was waiting. When he tried to push me back, I attacked his stomach with my mouth, which sent him into a fit of pleasure-filled convulsions from my sucking lips.

When he got my lips off of him, he pushed me against the wall of my bed. Out of the blue, I felt yet another pair of hands on me; Demyx had decided to join in. Demyx was trying to pull me down while Roxas worked on me. What Demyx didn't know was my weaknesses though; the only person who did know them was currently enlocked in my fists, trying to get away from me. I hissed as Roxas clamped his nails onto my arms, and let out a squeak when he tickled me. Hey, I can't help it! It's a turn on.

Anyways, When Roxas tickled me is when I turned it up a notch. I pushed him AND Demyx against the wall. My hands flew to Demyx; I know all his ticklish spots by heart, so I don't even need to look. However I needed to look at Roxas; I wanted to see every look I got from that little fucker. He clamped his tiny little fingers onto my bicep, and I grunted; I really like it rough. I knew Dem would be down for a while cause I'd accidently pinched his elbow. I launched myself at Roxas's ear, and hit my mark- only to get an accidental punch in the nose.

"Oh, fuck!" I yelped, and leaped backwards. Roxas hurried over, asking if I was okay. I asked what I'd hit my nose off.

"My forehead," he grinned sheepishly, and I nodded.

"So that's why its bleeding." I laughed wryly, and grabbed a tampon from the bathroom.

We sat and talked for a few minutes, waiting for my nose to stop bleeding.

"So, what happens to the winner?" Roxas asked, glancing at Demyx. I shrugged, and Demyx said, "Well, I wanna face the loser – and the winner!" he laughed, and I grinned wryly.

"What is this, a fuckin wrestling match?" I asked, and smirked when Demyx blushed slightly.

"No… It's to see whether either of us can top YOU!" he laughed, and Roxas smirked.

"Then why do you want to "face" me?" he queried curiously, and I admitted that I wanted to know the answer to that as well.

"Because I want to see who would ACTUALLY top who in our pairing!" he laughed, and I rolled my eyes. _damn kid. So, he basically came tonight to see a live porno…._ I thought to myself wryly.

"So basically you wanted to see a live porn show, Dem?" Roxas smirked saucily, voicing my thoughts perfectly. I looked at him in slight astonishment, but quickly diverted my attention.

"NO! no no no no no no!" Demyx squealed, going bright red. Roxas and I smirked at each other, and I took the tampon out of my nose. Roxas didn't notice though; he was too busy looking at Demyx. I quietly discarded the tampon, and glared at Demyx, warning him to not warn Roxas. He got the message, so I crept up quietly behind Roxas, waiting for the perfect moment. I waited patiently. He stretched backwards, arms above his head, arcing backwards. No, not yet.

Here we go. He leaned forwards; bent over. Now was my chance. Before he could react, I placed my left hand between his shoulder blades, grasped his hips with my right hand, and pressed my hips into his. He struggled against me, and I leaned over his back, preventing him from standing up.

"What the hell, Axel, that isn't fai-." He growled, cut off by a gasp when I pushed my hips deeper into his, ensuring he felt what this little "game" was doing to me.

I pulled his shirt up and off his body, and bit his shoulder. He gasped, and I growled, going to bite him again, only to get him to reach around and pull my hair- something that, although no one really knew it – really turns me on. he twisted, trying to get out of my grasp, and we ended up collapsing on the bed. I inched onto my elbows, just giving him enough room to turn around and face me. We lay there for a minute, waiting, for what though I'm not sure, when randomly, he bit my nose! I looked at him, and he giggled- actually _giggled. _I chuckled lowly, and attacked his lips with my own. He was surprised at first, then wound his fingers into my hair, pulling me in deeper.

I was really getting addicted to kissing this kid.

I didn't really notice when he flipped us over; nor did I notice when he slipped his hand under the hem of my t-shirt. When he tweaked my nipple, however, I noticed what had happened.

I saw him sit up, looking slightly triumphant. However, I reminded him, "you may be on me, but you're not technically topping me,"

"Huh?!" Demyx exclaimed, obviously confused. Roxas smirked above me, and sat back and answered Demyx's question.

"As much as you can technically be on top of a person, you're not technically topping them unless you're giving the, pleasure. For example, I may be sitting on Axel right now, but I'm not topping him because -." He was cut off with a gasp as I launched upwards and nipped his neck, "because he's still the one giving me pleasure," he finished, a tad breathless. I smirked, and pushed him off me again.

"And that, Axel," he growled, his attention directed back at me, "was a fucking cheap shot!"

I smirked, and pushed him against the wall. I lifted his hands above his head, wincing slightly as he dug his nails deep into the flesh of my palms. He struggled, trying to keep my lips and teeth away from his earlobe, but to no avail. I attached my teeth firmly to his ear, and heard his low moan. I smirked, and let one hand go, using it to push his hips into my growing arousal. Big mistake.

Before I knew it, I let go of his ear and reattached to his neck- because I was scared I'd bite his ear off if I stayed. He had dipped his free hand down, and had cupped the hardness in my boxers. I groaned; damn it that felt good. I bit harder when he tightened his grip a little. When he released my crotch, I backed away from him.

"Cheap shot." I growled, and tackled him back onto my bed. I winced when he dug his knees into my sides, and he smirked.

"Yeah it was just payback, babe." He chuckled, then yelped as I bit his ribcage. He squirmed, and I chuckled to myself. He tried to grab my hands, so I let him. I lifted our hands above his head and used it to my advantage. I was too consumed in hearing his noises while I pleasured him to notice the cool metal binding one of my wrists. I tried to take my hand away from his to use it on his neck, but found it was bound there; damn it, Demyx had put my handcuffs on us to keep us together!

"Damn it, Demyx!" I growled, and looked up at him. I reached over to punch him, only to have to put my hand down abruptly to support myself while Roxas, below me, attached himself to my nipple and started tickling my rib cage.

"What? What's happening? What am I missing here?" Demyx asked, confusion lacing his voice, "Are you two kissing?! If so turn the lights on so I can watch!" At that, Roxas let my nipple go and laughed aloud.

"No, we aren't kissing. I'm delivering some torture back." He laughed, still tickling me. I punched him in the ribs, wrapping my fingers into his ribcage. He wanted to "play dirty?" Well he would so get it.

"Demyx, you stay there and I will deal with you in a moment!" I growled, and pushed my hand into Roxas's boxers. I heard his breath catch, and grinned.

I leaned down and whispered as seductively as I could, "Wanna play dirty, Roxy? Two can play at that game," in his ear. I lightly licked the lobe, and I tightened my grip on the warm, hard length in his boxers.

"G…God…" He moaned, and Demyx whined, "Why can't I see? I wanna know what's going on!" I smirked, and told him exactly what I was doing. I said it directly in Roxas's ear, which made him moan a little. Demyx, on the other hand, exclaimed, "And the lights aren't on for me to watch because?!"

I chuckled, and Roxas, beneath me, yelped in embarrassment. I stroked him a little harder, and felt him squirm.

"So, WHO is the ultimate top?" I smirked.

"YOU! I g…I give up!" he exclaimed, and, reluctantly, I released him. I kissed his neck once, and moved off of him, unsnapping the handcuffs as I got off. He remained curled in the fetal position for a few minutes, apparently gathering himself. I sat smirking for a minute, and glanced at Demyx.

"You SURE you wanna try me, Dem?" I grinned, and observed the other boy carefully. He looked nervous, but excited. I looked back to Roxas, who was still curled up. I looked at Dem, who grit his teeth.

"I'm not scared of you!" He exclaimed, and pounced on me, trying to force me backwards. I retaliated by tickling his ribs, which sent him flying off of me quite quickly.

"AH! That's not fair!" he growled, and glared at me. I snickered.

"Who ever said anything about fair?"

"Obviously not you," he snorted, and flew at me again. He straddled my hips, and looked triumphant.

"HAH!" he exclaimed, "I'm on top of you!"

I shook my head.

"You may be on top of me, but you're not topping me. How many times do we have to explain that?" I replied, and looked at him.

"I don't understand that! How am I not topping you?" He asked, still confused. I sighed.

"Alright. You're on top of me physically. But I'm not getting pleasured, so to say. But right now, I could go like this-." I demonstrated by sitting up and suckling on his neck, making him gasp with pleasure, "and I'm still topping you, because I just gave you pleasure."

"Wait. So I'm not topping you right now, but if I did what you just did to me and it gave you pleasure, I'd be topping you?" He asked, and I nodded, thinking he was finally getting it. But then Roxas added in, "Yeah, but every person is different. For example, I like a HELL of a lot of pain. See, you, …. Well I know what you like, and you do NOT like pain. It depends on whatever the receiver likes."

I nodded, and laughed wryly. I never expected tonight to be about teaching Demyx about sex… but whatever.

"So what do YOU like then?" He asked me, pressing his hands against my chest. I felt my bed creak, and knew Roxas would be moving to hear better. I had a feeling he wanted to hear this, too. But frankly… I had no idea what to say!

"Um.. well, to be honest, Demyx, I've never been on the bottom so I don't know." I answered honestly. I really didn't- every single person I'd ever been with never fought when I wanted to be on top. The first person I'd ever been with had tried to be on top, but we quickly figured out that I was meant to be on top of him.

"You've never been on bottom?" Roxas queried incredulously. I shook my head.

"Nope. I ain't no uke!" I smirked, and Roxas shook his head.

"So what, you just hate receiving or something?" He asked pointedly, and I looked away.

"I don't know. Anyways, Demyx wants to try and top you, don't you Dem?" I changed the subject, pinching Demyx's thigh so that he just agreed with me.

"Uh… yeah!" He hollered, and launched himself at Roxas. Roxas relented on the subject, but I knew he'd ask me about it later – hopefully in private.

I watched as Demyx tried – and failed- to top Roxas. It was quite amusing.

"Well you could bloody well help!" He snapped at me, and I sighed.

"Fine. Roxas, lay down." I commanded, and Roxas sighed.

"Really?" He asked, and I glared at him.

"Oh, let the boy have fun." I smirked, and ducked as Demyx threw a pillow at me.

"Hey! Do you want help or not?!" I yelped, and glared at him. he immediately remedied the situation, and I assigned myself to my job.

"Alright. So have you ever given a hicky before?" I asked, and he blushed, shaking his head no.

"I can't. I hate the thought of hurting people," he said shyly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Quite often it doesn't hurt, it feels good!" I replied, and leaned down to Roxas's neck. I felt Roxas quiver as I drew near.

"Turn the light on and watch." I smirked, and waited for Demyx to turn the light on. I licked the spot I was going to bite first, and before he could pull away I latched my mouth onto it, digging my teeth in, and sucking hard on the tender flesh of Roxas's neck.

"Nn..ngh!" he moaned lowly, and blushed.

I smirked against his skin, and pulled away, admiring the already purple bruise I'd left there.

"See how it's done?" I asked Demyx, who nodded uncertainly.

"Try it." I ordered, and he leaned down to Roxas's neck. Roxas didn't make any noises, just sat there looking bored. I sighed, and leaned down, nipping Roxas's neck in turn with Demyx's light suckles.

"Oh Kami…" Roxas moaned, and Demyx looked up, exasperated.

"I work him for five minutes and nothing, than as soon as you latch on, he moans and shit!" He exclaimed, and pouted. I resisted smirking, and instead sighed.

"Dem, it's practice. That's all it is." I insisted, and told him to try again. This time I glared at Roxas, and mouthed at him, threatening him.

"_I swear if you don't moan for him I'll make sure you moan LOTS after he falls asleep!" _I glared, and he caught on immediately. He eyes me speculatively, then "moaned" softly.

I gritted my teeth. I wasn't going to bed for a while, it looked like.

Demyx, however, somehow believed that Roxas had actually moaned, and looked up triumphantly.

"Hah!" He exclaimed, "That's all I wanted! Now… let's sleep!"

Well, there it is. IF I were to write another chapter about what happens after Demyx falls asleep, I want FIVE reviews. That's four more than my first chapter got. Got it? If I don't get five reviews, you people don't get to know what happens after Dem sleeps! :P If I get five, you get wonderful yaoiness. Deal? :P XD Anyways, love ya'll and thanks for reading. X)


End file.
